Not so Heavenly moments
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: A lot of one shots or Drabless of the Demonic Duo might be of Friendship or Love including the Tree Classes RG and NB DL (Dread lord)and Chiliarch and Dia (Diabla) and Demonio
1. The Duty of a guard

OM: well hello as you can see I try to put a new fic of Elsword yeah my other story didn't have that much review (any actually) and so on I deleted so I came with this one anyway the characters in this chapter might be Oc so sorry and Also I don't know when Luciel got with the Elgang (if they actually do so)

Classes

Lu: Noblesse Ciel:Royal Guard

Add Diabolic esper

Mentionated pairing:NBxRG and Els x Ais also a little of AddxElesis and AddxEve

Line Breaker

Chapter 1: The Duty of a Guard

Lu had Noticed something about his Ciel that was different from his and the others Ciel's from her sister.

First of all Dread lord was the usual type of Guy that seemed to good to talk about any problems you have or just to cheer your spirit up with a few Laughs or even a love tips ,ask both Aisha and Elsword about that the two are preparing their freking weeding all thanks to the good romantic tips of Dread lord, plus his determination to protect her sister Chiliarch or the small name of it Chili.

Then there's Diabla and Demonio or the names that were better known Dia and Dem, well for starters that Ciel was an emo he had literally seal away his emotions, but then again it was thanks to the her sister and that Ciel came like that but he was her favorite playing thing, but deep in her Cold Hard Dia was still caring for Dem and that will never change not matter how many bad treats Dia gave to him she still care for her Ciel. (All that information was bring to her by Add who took her to see her different timelines and she see how the Elgang in other time and space was and her counterparts and Ciel One too she had the pleasure to be put on one of her supposed sisters body by the way)

And Finally herself Noble and Royal (to short) when Ciel became her butler he was the tipe that usually complete his job without a Care, no he don't seal away his emotions like Dem, he was just not to show his feelings too often which left Noble confused and worried.

Noble was sitting on the small chair that she got on her room in Hamel when Royal, or her actuall Ciel, came to the Elgang in order to help them to stop the Demons and so on they didn't actually trust on first place but trust them so far, come on they trust Add and that's exaggerating because he is still on suspicions of Everyone.

"Ciel" Lu grumbled as the Royal guard Appeared and look at her princess and Bow his head.

"Do you require something Madam" Lu sigh at the courtesy of her Ciel.

"You don't need to be so formal Ciel" Lu said looking at the eyes of the Royal guard,he was slightly taken back by that but try to control his composure and said.

"Do you need something Lu" The succubus Queen smiled at the not so formality of Ciel.

"Why don't you show your emotions to often Ciel?" and yet again She look through the eyes of Ciel which was Taken back again but his composure he take it again.

"I don't know what are you talking about" he said, before looking away from her. Lu nose twitch up a little which made Ciel almost beamed at that but stay in his strange yet calm self.

"Yes you know" and he grab Ciel leg and pull him out of the Ground using her gauntlet claw, Ciel gasp softly as he was know close to Lu face. "Ciel answer"

"I can't" Lu sigh at the Guard persistent and then he lunged forwards capturing his lips with her, Ciel eyes widened in surprised but instead accept the kiss.

There was a knock on the door but they didn't pay attention to it as they continue on the kiss, until Add enter with close eyes and said "Hey guys" he said and open his eyes and then turn around and concluded what he was going to said "we are going to go the Temple of the Frozen water get ready" he said and exit the room muttering something about 'I owned Elesis and Eve a date now fantastic' and finally the demonic duo got away from each other.

Lu let Ciel on the ground and then disappear her gauntlet like claw and exit her room but before she left she said "come on Ciel we need gob to do and be prepared quickly because when we came we are going to have some time alone" and she exit while Ciel Was trying to process what happened just right now but let alone the though and grab Marbas (his cross weapon) and his gunblades and sigh but smile a little.

'I supposed that's my duty as her Guard no' and he exited the room with that though.

End

Line Breaker

OM: what do you think? You like it? You hate it? If you like it follow review Fav and if you don't like it don't go and throw shit at me anyway Bye


	2. Bouquet of flowers

OM: oh hello I know no one review on the first chapter of this fic but anyways here the second chapter.

Elgang classes:

Elsword-Lord knight

Aisha-Elemental Master

Rena- Wind sneaker

Raven-Blade Master

Chung-Tactical trooper

Ara-Asura

Elesis-Blazing hearth

Rose-Stormtrooper

Add-Diabolic Esper

Eve-Code:Battle serap

Lu-Noblesse

Ciel-Dreadlord

Pairinings:LuxCiel and AddxEve

Hope you can have fun reading this

* * *

Chapter 2: Bouquet of Flowers

Too said that the Elgang was surprised would be like said that Add wasn't Insane, why they were surprised well that was and interesting reason to that:

It was a weeding but that was not the actual surprised the surprised was that the Insane member was getting Married and the bride was someone even more surprising.

"And I declared you Groom and Bride you may kiss the Bride" the Lifely voice of the Nasod kid, Yuno, exclaimed as he stand at the Back of the Altar holding a small smile as he saw the Little scene that was in front of him. Eve smiled and lunged forward as she press her lips against Add ones in a very long kiss, the Diabolic Esper quickly accept the Kiss as she hold Eve waist with one hand while the other comb her the Background Many Nasod like person cheered as they're Queen was getting Married by other part the Elgang were still surprised but nonetheless cheering the Tracer and the Nasod queen weeding. Rena was taking a lot of Photos and giggling as she sat close to Raven and Chung who was cheering Add all the way, Aisha and Ara were cheering Eve as the Nasod queen was giggling In Add lips, Rose and Elesis photos shots were the most bright ones and the most bright cheering for their friends Elsword was still surprised from the weeding between the two, then again the surprised pass when he remember that they were dating anyway from at least 10 months ago and at least Add got some guts to propose and finally the Demonic duo the Dreadlord and the Noblesse, thanks to some strange mistake on the Class changed of Lu and Ciel the two were able to reach the most powerful Class even though they couldn't react the Diabla and Demonio class. Ciel clap for his Esper friend while Lu just cheered The two were still surprised by the weeding still they cheered. The Battle Seraph and the Diabolic Esper part away both of them blushing Madly.

Some time later.

"Ok Guys" Rena begin looking at the Elgang and the Nasods an smile cross her face "Eve is going to throw the Bouquet of flowers" She said, truth enough Eve was going to launch the Bouquet. The Nasod queen step in the chair that Yuno get for her, Eve smiled at Add as he smiled back at his Pregnant Wife who got in the chair and turn around, giving her Back to the Nasod and the Elgang, Everyone got prepared to fight for the bouquet except the males and a certain Demon queen.

With Lu and Ciel.

Ciel put the small and fine porcelain cup of Tea in the hands of her Queen and ask "why aren't you in there ready to catch the bouquet?" Ciel ask looking at her Queen who sightly look at him with a confused expression.

"I don't know exactly what is that of catching the Bouquet" Lu said while looking at Eve who had already thrown the Bouquet and a intense fight had begun for the Bouquet. The guys (except Ciel and Add) were screaming to cheer the girls to get the Bouquet soon "well beside I don't know about what to do in that thing of catching the Bouquet this is very crazy" she said sweat dropping at the sight of the cloud of smoke that had been formed.

Everyone who was fighting for the bouquet didn't noticed that the said thing had already flown from the cloud smoke and had fly to the still talking demon duo. "Lu well yeah as you can see it's very messy when is over the Bouquet of flowers but The woman normally are like that because it's said that if you grab the bouquet you need to marry someone... Or at least that's what my mother said too me when she was.. Well you know" Ciel said, looking slightly hurt from what he just said. Lu put her hand on top of his servant/boyfriend and smiled slightly at him, she know how painful for him was the loose of his parents.

Suddenly Lu feel something comfortable on her lap and look at what had just fall from the sky, on her lap was the thing that the girls were fighting for: the Bouquet of flowers. "Hey girls" Lu decided to call for them though they didn't here her. Ciel took his gunblades and shoot to the air silencing the woman's who look towards the demonic duo to see the Bouquet of flowers, every girl or Nasod girl sigh as they saw the object in hands of Lu.

Lu smiled towards her Butler and said "I had already plan to get married soon" and she kiss him After a moment they part away and Ciel smiled a little to her Queen and said in a low whisper.

"Yeah I might as well get married soon my precious Queen" and she kiss her again.

End

* * *

OM:See ya to the next chapter... I think


End file.
